


Mulder, Your Ass Is Mine!

by Sculder (Philer4Ever)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Corporal Punishment, Discipline, M/M, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6879649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philer4Ever/pseuds/Sculder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder has done something to make his boss very angry, so now he'll have to suffer the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mulder, Your Ass Is Mine!

"Mulder, when I catch up with you you're ass is mine." 

Skinner growled out loud as he drove to the airport, his knuckles white as he gripped the steering wheel in fury. He’d found out Mulder went to Nevada to investigate something. Skinner hadn’t given him permission to go. Their discipline relationship forbade any such unauthorized trips. Whenever Mulder went off without permission, something always went wrong. This time was no exception. He’d gotten a call that an Agent Mulder was breaking the law in order to obtain information. When Mulder discovered Skinner was notified, he decided to call him. Without asking for any details, Skinner ordered him home immediately. Now Skinner was on his way to the airport to pick him up. It seemed Mulder's car was out of commission and left behind in New York. Skinner just added that to the list.

The plane had just touched down. Passengers were filing out of the plane-- all but one. Mulder remained in his seat with his head in his hands. A flight attendant, upon spotting Mulder, walked toward the back of the plane.

"Sir, are you all right?"

Mulder sat up, looking somewhat pale. He looked up at the attendant without answering.

"Sir, you have to depart the plane now."

Mulder gave the attendant a look of panic, unbuckled his seatbelt and got up. He pulled his bag from the overhead compartment and walked toward the exit. As he passed the remaining attendants, one said, "Ba-bye, Sir. Have a nice day." 

Mulder just gave her a sorrowful expression, threw his bag over his shoulder and said, "I doubt it."

Skinner was waiting patiently at the entrance of the gate for his wayward agent. He noticed that everyone seemed to have exited the plane. For a minute he thought maybe Mulder wasn't on this flight when he suddenly saw him. He watched as Mulder made his way out the plane, moving as slowly as humanly possible. He had his head down and only looked up as Skinner was coming toward him. He stopped immediately, a look of terror on his face. 

As Skinner approached him, he backed up until Skinner stopped before him. Both men just stood in front of each other without saying a word. Mulder was looking at his feet, shifting uneasily. Skinner was glaring at him, as usual. The silence was too much for Mulder. He decided to speak, but as he opened his mouth he was silenced by an unexpected arm around his neck.

"It's good to have you home, boy!" Skinner yelled, with an uncharacteristic grin on his face. Mulder figured this didn't bode at all well for him. And he was right. It seemed Skinner was putting on an act for the onlookers. He pulled Mulder along, his arm still around him, continuing to grin as he whispered his true intentions into his ear.

"I should take you into the restroom right now and wear your ass out with my belt but I'm going to wait until after I get you to your apartment."

Mulder swallowed hard and considered himself very lucky, but he knew he wouldn't think that in about an hour. Skinner continued to pull him along all the way to the parking lot. Once they got to the car, Skinner let him go.

"Get your ass in the car."

Mulder waited until Skinner unlocked the door. The whole time he was waiting- he wished he could book another flight out of town, but he knew Skinner would only track him down. The man was angry enough. Once the door was unlocked, Mulder threw his bag in the back seat and got in the passenger side. Skinner pulled out of the parking lot quickly, causing the tires to screech. 

As they drove in silence, Mulder really wanted to explain. He figured maybe if he could explain himself, Skinner would go easier on him. Occasionally, Mulder glanced sideways and saw Skinner was staring at the road with that same sour look on his face. He was still obviously pretty pissed. Mulder knew he had to try and save his ass...literally.

Mulder took a deep breath and decided to go for it. "Um...Sir, can I..."

"No, you can't," Skinner said without taking his eyes off the road.

"But Sir, I..."

"I said I didn't want to hear anything from you."

"But Sir..."

Suddenly Skinner pulled the car over to the side of the road and stopped. He turned toward Mulder and gave him a look that made Mulder want to run for his life.

"I told you I didn't want to hear a word from you. Now if I hear one more sound out of you, I will drag you out of this car, pull off my belt and whip your jean covered butt until I can see skin. Is that clear?"

Mulder looked at his boss with wide terrified eyes and nodded. Skinner started up the car again and pulled out into traffic. Mulder resigned himself to staying extremely quiet. He decided to pout for the remainder of the trip. He folded his arms across his chest to really let Skinner know how he felt.

Skinner pulled up in front of Mulder's apartment building and got out of the car. Mulder stayed put, trying to prolong the inevitable. Skinner came around to Mulder's side and motioned for him to unlock the door. Mulder thought about not doing it and staying in the car for the rest of his life, but once he took a look at Skinner's face, he thought better of it. He pulled up the lock and Skinner pulled the door open.

"Agent Mulder, are you waiting for an engraved invitation?"

Mulder remembered Skinner's warning at the side of the road and decided not to say a word. He merely shook his head. He reluctantly got out of the car and turned to grab his bag. Skinner was still holding the door open when Mulder retrieved his bag from the back seat. He then slammed the door shut and walked past Mulder toward the building. Mulder stood there for a moment, unable to get his legs to move. After realizing Mulder wasn't behind him, Skinner turned around and walked toward him. Mulder automatically backed up, bumping into the car. 

Skinner didn't say a word-- he grabbed the neck of Mulder’s jacket and pushed him into the building. He continued to hold his jacket as Mulder got out his keys and opened the front door, then Skinner pushed him to the elevator. Once it came, Skinner pushed him inside, only then letting him go. When the elevator door opened on Mulder's floor, Skinner stayed behind and let Mulder lead the way to his apartment. Mulder felt like he was walking the green mile. His stomach was in knots and he felt lightheaded. 

Mulder got to his door, selected his apartment key, then attempted to put it in the lock but dropped them instead. He bent down to pick them up, glancing at his boss on the way up. Skinner's eyes were saying, 'Open the fuckin' door now!' Mulder finally got the door open and both men walked into the apartment. Skinner closed the door behind them. Mulder walked over to his couch and threw down his bag, then went over to look at his mollies-- shaking some food into the tank. He turned around, moving his jacket back and placing his hands on his hips. He faced his boss, who was still standing near the door.

Taking a deep breath, Mulder asked, "So, where do you want me?"

"What about an explanation first?" Skinner asked, moving to the couch.

"Oh, I have your permission to speak now?" Mulder asked, insolently.

Skinner glared at him. 

"First off, lose the attitude. Second, I think you owe me an explanation for making me get out of my bed and drive all the way to the airport to pick you up."

"I could've taken a taxi or called Scully."

"Yeah, you could have, but I would've missed out on giving you a proper homecoming," Skinner smirked.

"If you call constant threats and intimidation-- a homecoming", Mulder said, with a hint of sarcasim.

As Skinner moved to sit on the couch, Mulder made a point to get out of his way. He walked over to stand near his desk as Skinner made himself comfortable on the couch. Both men still had not removed their coats.

"So, I'm waiting for your explanation." Skinner glanced at his watch. "You have 10 seconds to begin before you lose the opportunity."

Mulder moved closer to the couch as he spoke. "Why do I have to even give you an explanation? You know that you're going to still beat my ass regardless of what I say!" Mulder shouted the last few words. 

Skinner sat stunned at his agent's behavior considering what was about to happen to him. He had to admit the boy had balls. Slowly, dangerously, Skinner rose from the couch to move directly in front of Mulder, who was standing firmly in place. Skinner stood an inch from his face.

"When we were in the car, you were insistent on saying something to me. Now I'm giving you permission to say it and you are damned well going to," Skinner hissed.

Mulder managed to retain an outward appearance of tough calm but inside he was a quivering bowl of jello. The only telltale sign of his fear was a hard swallow. After a few more seconds of macho bravado, Mulder backed down and took a few steps back. Skinner went back to the couch, removing his coat as he went. Removing his own coat was the last thing on Mulder's mind. He turned away from Skinner, trying to get his story straight in his mind. Then he turned back around, releasing a loud sigh.

"I heard about this sighting in Nevada. Someone there told police they saw objects fall from the sky, big pieces of metal that didn't appear to be from anywhere on Earth. After reading the case report a Nevada police officer faxed me, I thought that it sounded like Roswell all over again. I had to go down and check it out." Mulder paused only to get a look at Skinner's expression. He was listening, glare intact. 

Mulder decided to continue.

"I know I didn't ask you if I could go, but I didn't have much of a choice. As you know, I have been down to Nevada a number of times investigating various reports. Some authorized by you. The last couple of times, things didn't go too well, as you are aware of," Mulder admitted, looking sheepishly at his boss. "I knew if I had told you I wanted to go back down there, you would have flat out denied me permission. The only thing I could do was to go down without your permission and pray you would never find out. I guess that idea is shot to hell," Mulder concluded, hanging his head.

Skinner's eyes narrowed as he observed his miscreant agent. He leaned on his elbows on his knees, clasping his hands together.

"What happened to your car?" Skinner asked calmly.

Mulder raised his eyes to look at Skinner. "Um...well, when I went to interview one of the witnesses...the car was stolen. It wasn't a good neighborhood."

"Did you report it stolen?" Skinner asked.

"Oh yeah, right away, but they still weren't able to find it before I left. I guess they're not as good with that sort of thing down there," Mulder shrugged.

"What did your investigation reveal?"

"Well, not much because I wasn't able to finish it-- for obvious reasons."

"The officer who called me said you were breaking the law trying to obtain information. What law did you break?"

Mulder frowned, giving Skinner a confused expression. 

"What is he talking about? I didn't break any laws!" Mulder exclaimed, obviously appalled at the idea.

"Why would the officer make such a claim? There must have been something you did."

"Yeah, sure, take their side!" Mulder fumed, pacing around the room.

"I'm not taking sides. I'm just trying to find out what happened."

"I've already told you! I went to Nevada without your permission. That's all you need to know!" Mulder was aware of his tone, but couldn't help it. He was getting tired of this. He knew this was just prolonging his pain. He just wanted to get on with it already.

Once again Skinner narrowed his eyes. "You seem anxious to taste my belt. Are you sure you want to rush this?"

Mulder thought about it and realized he wasn't that anxious after all. He could feel the fear welling up inside him. He hated this so much. He clenched his jaw, slowly shaking his head.

"I thought as much," Skinner said, rising from the couch. "Ya got any beer?"

Mulder looked at him through his eyelashes and nodded. 

"I'm getting one for myself-- you wait for me right here. We have some more things to discuss." Skinner disappeared into Mulder's kitchen.

Once Skinner was out of sight, Mulder tried to release some of the tension he had been holding in since he made the call to Skinner from Nevada. He bent his head back and closed his eyes. When Skinner returned, Mulder was still in his self-imposed trance. He wasn't even aware Skinner had returned.

"Agent Mulder!"

Startled, Mulder whipped his head up and looked at his boss.

"Get over there and sit down!" Skinner gestured toward the couch with his head. Mulder obeyed while Skinner remained standing. He took a long swig of beer, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

Mulder sat, leaning on his knees with his head down. When Skinner began to speak, he jerked his head up and gave him his full attention.

"Agent Mulder, I'd like to get this straight. You tell me if I'm off."

Mulder nodded.

"You go down to Nevada to investigate something under the guise of the FBI and you don't ask for authorization?"

"What do you mean, under the guise of the FBI?"

"Did you go down there flashing your badge?"

"Well, yeah, I had to. Otherwise I wouldn't have been able to do anything."

"So, you let these people think you were investigating under the authority of the FBI, knowing full well you were not given the authority."

Mulder closed his eyes and lowered his head. Skinner continued.

"So, you go about an unauthorized investigation and in the process get your car stolen. Is that about right?"

Mulder nodded. "Yes Sir, but there's one more thing," he added solemnly.

Skinner waited patiently for him to speak. 

"I did break the law. Once the officials discovered I had come back to Nevada, they weren't too happy. The sheriff told me I was not allowed access on the site of the wreckage. He said if I was seen anywhere near there I would be arrested. Well, as you know, I went anyway and was arrested."

"How is that breaking the law?" Skinner inquired.

"I was caught with a piece of the debris in my pocket. I wanted to bring it back here for analysis."

"So you broke the law by taking evidence from a possible crime scene?"

"Yeah," Mulder replied, lowering his head once again, wringing his hands.

Skinner threw his now empty beer can into the nearby trash can next to Mulder's desk then sat down in a chair. He rubbed his hands across his head in frustration. Mulder sat watching him. He couldn't tell if Skinner was still really angry with him. He would soon find out. Skinner raised his head again and glared over at his subordinate. 

That damn glare is back! Shit!

Mulder looked back at him with puppy eyes and a prominent pout. The puppy eyes followed Skinner as he stood up and began to open his belt.

Shit! It seems the wait is over.

Mulder couldn't help swallowing hard. His puppy eyes were replaced with fearful ones. Skinner pulled his belt from his pants, doubling it in his hand.

"Get your clothes off."

Mulder stood up on shaky legs. After a few seconds of contemplation, he asked Skinner a question.

"Um...Sir, can I go to the bathroom first?"

Skinner eyed him. 

"Go ahead, but you had better not take forever and don't remove your clothes in there."

Mulder nodded and quickly walked to his bathroom. After closing the door behind him, he turned to lift the toilet seat. He stood there peeing, or at least trying to pee. He was so nervous he was finding it difficult. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. Finally, after calming himself somewhat he was able to relieve himself. He let out a sigh as the stream of urine made it's way into the bowl. When he was done, he stuffed himself back in his pants and flushed. It seemed to him he was in there long enough, so he hurriedly washed his hands and left the bathroom.

Skinner had his back turned looking at something on the desk. When Mulder returned, he swung around with his belt wrapped firmly around his hand. Mulder's eyes dropped to the belt then back up at his boss. Skinner took a few steps away from the desk and watched him. Mulder could feel his eyes traveling up and down his body.

"I think I told you to take your clothes off," Skinner said in a low voice.

Mulder-- not moving an inch from where he stood, slowly began to disrobe. He removed his leather jacket and placed it on a chair. As he toed off his shoes, he glanced up at Skinner who was just standing there swinging the belt. Mulder pulled off his socks then his T-shirt, pulling it over his head. He threw it on the couch then started on his jeans. After opening the fly, he pushed his jeans down his hips and stepped out of them. He decided to kick them towards the couch. 

Mulder was now down to his boxers. Once again, he glanced up at Skinner. His face was stern as he stared at his agent, waiting for him to obey his command. Mulder swallowed and nervously bit on his lower lip. Then he moved his hands to the waistband of his boxers. He gave Skinner one last look and saw the AD's eyes had narrowed. Mulder saw that as a sign: he'd better get rid of the boxers pronto if he knew what was good for him. In one quick motion, Mulder relieved himself of his one remaining shred of dignity. He threw the boxers on the couch and stood naked before his boss.

Mulder always hated this part. No matter how many times he had to do it, getting naked in front of Skinner was never something he got used to. He never thought he was a particularly modest guy, but in this situation being naked made things much worse. Skinner knew this. That was why he insisted on whipping him naked. It made the situation worse for Mulder. He could just as well have given him the belt with his jeans and boxers around his ankles, but noooo, not good ol’ Walter freakin' Skinner.

Skinner let Mulder stand there naked until Mulder was about to scream from sheer embarrassment. He bent his head and closed his eyes in an attempt to make Skinner's stare disappear, but of course it didn't work. He could still feel his eyes on him. He also didn't know where to put his hands. He ached to put them over his groin, but from previous times he knew Skinner wouldn't allow it. Skinner wanted him to feel very uncomfortable, so there would be no covering of the genitals. At one time Mulder put his hands behind his back, but to him that looked really stupid, so he just left them at his sides.

After Skinner felt Mulder had had enough, he moved closer to his soon-to-be-punished subordinate. He got right next to his ear and whispered, "What am I going to whip your ass for this time, Agent Mulder?"

Mulder stared straight ahead, swallowing hard. 

"For not asking permission to do an investigation... for going ahead with the investigation without proper authorization... for disobeying the local officials.... for taking evidence from a possible crime scene."

As Mulder spoke Skinner circled him slowly. 

"I think you've covered everything. Do you think you deserve to be punished, Agent?"

Mulder thought about it, then answered, in a barely audible voice.

"Yes."

"What?"

"Yes," Mulder said louder.

"Yes, what?!" Skinner shouted in his face.

"Yes, Sir!," Mulder shouted back military style.

"From here on out you will address me with the proper respect. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Sir."

Skinner took a few more moments to scrutinize him. He wanted to draw out Mulder's discomfort for as long as possible. Skinner cleared the couch, then turned to sit, placing a pillow on his lap.

"Get over here!"

Mulder walked over and stood before his boss.

"Get across my lap," Skinner commanded, patting the pillow.

Mulder knelt down and positioned himself over Skinner's knees. He laid his six foot frame on the couch, resting his genitals nicely on the pillow, on top of Skinner's thighs. This raised his butt nicely. He looked back over his shoulder to see Skinner putting the belt on the floor. Then he felt a warm, rough hand move across his ass cheeks. Skinner was obviously going to give him a hand spanking first to warm him up. Mulder put his arms up around his head and shut his eyes tight, waiting for the first smack. The first smack came, but it was just a tap. Skinner started slow, lightly slapping one cheek, then the other, over and over again. Just this motion alone was turning Mulder's pale white butt to pink.

Finally Skinner began to slap him harder in the same motion, back and forth from one cheek to the other-- in the same spot. Mulder was really beginning to feel it now. He started to make small grunting sounds from the back of his throat with each slap. When Skinner slapped even harder and faster, Mulder began to squirm and wiggle his ass. Soon afterwards, he began to kick his legs and whimper. 

"Keep your legs still," Skinner ordered.

Skinner never let up the continuous rhythm on his scarlet buns. Just as Mulder knew he couldn't take another slap, it stopped. Skinner let him lay across his lap sobbing as quietly as he could into his folded arms. He wanted so much to reach behind him and grab his flaming cheeks, but Skinner would only make them hotter if he did. 

Once Mulder had calmed down, Skinner raised his knee indicating he should get up. Mulder stood up, sniffling and wiping his eyes quickly with his hand. He kept his head down, not looking at Skinner.

"Nose to the wall until I call you," Skinner ordered as he rubbed the sting out of his hand.

"Yes, Sir," Mulder said, then he walked stiffly to a wall and stood. He hated this almost has much as being naked. He was being made to feel like a naughty child and I guess that was the point-- having his naked, crimson butt on display like this was so humiliating. He was instructed never to touch the wall, so he stood about 5 inches from it with his hands at his sides. His ass was stinging really badly now, so much so that he found himself shifting from one foot to the other.

"Keep still!" Skinner shouted, causing Mulder to jump. Mulder stopped shifting immediately.

"Yes Sir," Mulder replied, switching to chewing on his lip and clenching his jaw instead-- at least Skinner couldn't see him doing that...

After what seemed like an eternity, Skinner called for Mulder to come from the wall. As Mulder turned around, he saw Skinner pick up the belt. Mulder stared in amazement. Skinner couldn't possibly think he could take a belt whipping after the hand spanking he gave him. Mulder stayed in place not moving an inch. Skinner looked up.

"I think I told you to come here."

"W-what are you going to do?" Mulder asked as if he didn't know the answer.

"What do you think I'm going to do? Now, get your ass over here, NOW!" Skinner yelled, getting up from the couch.

"Um...Sir, p-please don't. I've had enough. I promise not to ever do anything without your permission ever again," Mulder begged, knowing it wouldn't do any good.

"Agent Mulder, I think I gave you an order and I'm not going to tell you again," Skinner said between gritted teeth.

Mulder couldn't move. He was paralyzed with fear. Finally, Skinner started to move toward him. Since Mulder was already near the wall, he didn't have anywhere to go. He backed up against it as Skinner came closer and closer. Just as Skinner was about to reach for him, Mulder dropped to the floor and quickly crawled out of his reach. 

Skinner might be large, but he was quick. He lunged for the younger man, grabbing onto his legs. Mulder tried to crawl away, but it was no use. Skinner got on top of him and pressed him into the floor with his weight. Mulder was lying on his stomach trying desperately to get up. After seeing he was trapped, Mulder decided to stop struggling and just lie there.

Both men were breathing hard. 

"Are you done?" Skinner hissed into his ear.

"Yeah," Mulder replied through gritted teeth.

Skinner grabbed onto Mulder's hair, pulling his head back.

"I said: Are you done?” he repeated forcefully.

"Yes, Sir!" Mulder shouted, realizing his mistake.

"Before I let you up, I want you to explain your behavior," Skinner said, releasing his hair but not getting off him.

Mulder could barely breathe from Skinner's weight, let along speak, but he tried.

"I...I panicked Sir. I'm sorry," Mulder gasped out.

"You fear my belt, boy."

"Y-yes Sir, I do, especially after the hand spanking you gave me. It really hurts, Sir," Mulder admitted, trying to sound as pitiful as he could in hopes it might save his ass...literally.

"It’s supposed to really hurt. I hope you know there's going to be a penalty for your actions." Skinner's voice was cold. Mulder knew it didn't look good for him.

Shit! I guess I can forget trying to save my ass.

Mulder took in a gulp of air before he answered his boss. 

"Yes Sir," Mulder said remorsefully.

Skinner finally eased off him. Mulder laid there for a while trying to catch his breath then he turned to his side and glanced up at Skinner. Skinner walked to where his belt laid on the floor and picked it up. Mulder's eyes grew wide as he watched him carry the belt toward him then stop to stand over him.

"Turn back over on your stomach," Skinner ordered.

Mulder swallowed, then obeyed. Once he was on his belly, he placed his arms around his head, once again burying his face in them. He already knew what was going to happen next.

Skinner raised the belt and whipped it down onto Mulder's unprotected backside. A loud slap could be heard in the room. Mulder cried out into his arms...God forbid his neighbors could hear him. Again the lash of the belt came down on him. His flesh was on fire. He clenched his butt cheeks after every strike hoping it would lessen the pain, but he was wrong. Skinner whipped him again and again. Soon Mulder was begging for him to stop. 

Mulder's ass was now covered in red stripes. He was sobbing uncontrollably and muttering incoherently. Finally it stopped. Mulder was hardly aware of it. He felt a hand caress his sweaty head. He looked to his side and saw Skinner crouching beside him holding a glass of water. He was parched so he drank eagerly. When the glass was empty, Skinner placed it on a nearby table, then sat in chair-- watching his agent. Mulder was watching Skinner too, he didn't know what to expect next. Skinner got up and crouched next to Mulder again, continuing to observe him. Finally he spoke.

"How ya' doin'?" he asked, truly concerned.

Mulder stared at him blankly for a moment then answered, "Better...Sir."

"Good, because that was only your punishment for disobedience. We now have to deal with the punishment for that running away stunt."

Mulder's mouth dropped open and his eyes almost popped out of their sockets. He struggled to sit up on the floor, but his aching butt prevented it, so he just sat on his side.

"God no! Please Sir, no more, please! I can't take any more! Please, I'm so sorry I tried to run away! Pleeeeease!" Mulder pleaded, knowing that it usually didn't work, but there was always a first time for everything.

Skinner released a loud sigh and got to his feet. He watched Skinner walk to his coat and pull out a small wooden paddle. As soon as Mulder saw it he started pleading again. 

Skinner walked over to Mulder, who was still on the floor. He stood over him and shouted, "You will stop this right now! If you do anymore begging, I will not only paddle your ass, I will also cane it too! Is that clear?!"

Crystal Mulder thought, but could only nod fervently. He wondered how in the hell could he have a cane on him, then he figured-- knowing Skinner, maybe he had one of those retractable pointers in his pocket.

"Good. Now get up off the floor and lay back across my lap," Skinner said as he sat in the armchair and placed a pillow on his lap again.

Mulder crawled toward him.

"I said GET UP!" Skinner yelled.

Mulder jumped up and within seconds was lying over his boss's lap. Skinner adjusted the younger man on the pillow, then lifted up one knee hoisting his ass up high. Soon Mulder felt a large hand move cross his still warm butt cheeks. At first the touch was light and soothing, then he felt a cool hard surface replace the hand. He knew it was the paddle. 

He automatically clenched his cheeks and squeezed his eyes shut, preparing for the first smack. When it came, it wasn't hard. It was rather soft, a light tap. 

Christ, he's starting like this again...I wish he would just get on with it. 

Mulder knew this had to get worse. Suddenly, the light tapping became harder and harder and stung more and more.

Skinner concentrated on the same areas where the belt left its welts. Soon Mulder was pounding the floor with his fists and screaming his head off. 

Neighbors be damned...this shit hurts!

Skinner covered every inch of Mulder's already sore flesh. He even smacked his thigh, which he had avoided with his belt. At that point, Mulder reached behind him and covered his burning butt with his hand. Skinner quickly smacked that hand with the paddle, causing him to withdraw it immediately. Mulder knew there was no point in begging anymore and even if he did, he knew he might get caned. He would rather die than have Skinner use that on him after this.

I must be the only person alive who has been hand spanked, belted and paddled all in one session. My poor ass! I'm never going to be able to sit down comfortably again.

Finally, Skinner stopped the paddle and dropped it on the floor. He patted and rubbed Mulder's back, trying to calm him. He listened as Mulder's sobbing turned into whimpering. The young agent was still trying to catch his breath as Skinner rubbed his sweat drenched hair and whispered calming words into his ear.

"It's all over now, Fox. Shhh. Take it easy."

Mulder quickly lifted himself off Skinner's lap. He immediately grabbed his sore behind and disappeared into his bathroom-- slamming the door. Skinner shook his head, then settled down on the couch to watch some TV until he returned-- he figured it might be a while.

After turning on the light, Mulder caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He look like shit and that was good because it matched the way he felt. Putting his hands on his battered butt hurt too much, so he stopped. He wondered if he had anything to help with the horrible burning. He went through his medicine cabinet and found nothing. He needed something to cool down and soothe the heat and soreness. He wasn't going out to the kitchen to get ice, so he decided to turn on the shower and apply cold water. He stepped into the shower and turned on the cold faucet. When the water gushed out, Mulder let out a loud 'yelp'. He quickly turned around and let the water wash over his ass and God did it feel good. He leaned his hands against the wall and just enjoyed the much needed cool down. Suddenly he heard a knock on the door.

"Mulder, are you okay? I heard a yell." 

"I'm fine-- the water was a bit cold."

"Oh, okay. Let me know if you need anything." Skinner walked away from the door without waiting for a reply. 

Mulder couldn't believe it-- Skinner was going to wait until he came out of the bathroom...shit! His plan was to stay in the bathroom long enough for him to get up and get the hell out of his apartment...shit! 

Mulder decided to continue his shower and turned on the hot water. Just before leaving he let the cold water run on his butt again for a few more seconds, then he exited the shower. Mulder wrapped a towel around his waist, opened the door and quickly went into his bedroom to change. He grabbed a pair of sweats and a T-shirt-- he didn't bother with underwear. He figured the sooner he went out to Skinner the sooner he'd leave, so Mulder padded out to his living room.

Skinner was sitting on the couch watching TV. Mulder walked in and stood by the couch until he looked up. Shutting off the TV, Skinner asked:

"How ya' doin'?"

Mulder was still feeling embarrassed and uncomfortable, so he answered without looking at Skinner. He kept his eyes down and his body slightly turned away.

"I'm doing okay Sir."

Skinner got up from the couch and stood infront of Mulder.

"Fox, don't avoid me. There is no shame in what happened here tonight. You were punished for doing something wrong. Now it's all over. Clean slate. Do you understand that? It's all over."

Mulder let his still swollen, red rimmed eyes move to Skinner's face. His boss' eyes were gentle and caring...and could it be... sad? Mulder felt hot tears stinging the backs of his eyes and he couldn't stop them from spilling out and flowing down his cheeks. Skinner grabbed him and pulled him in for an embrace. Mulder kept his arms at his sides, but he let his forehead rest on Skinner's shoulder.

Skinner let him quietly cry while he continued to speak to him soothingly. When Skinner felt Mulder had stopped, he released him, then stepped back and waited for Mulder to look at him.

"Now I've got to get home. Are you okay?" 

"Yes, Sir. I'll be fine," Mulder assured, as he grabbed the bottom of his T-shirt and wiped his face.

Skinner watched him for a few seconds.

"Are you sure? I could stay a little while longer," Skinner asked, grasping Mulder's shoulders.

"No, Sir. That won't be necessary. I'll be fine."

Releasing his shoulders, Skinner said, "Okay then. If you're not feeling up to coming to work tomorrow, you can call in sick. I'll understand," Skinner said, getting his coat from the couch.

"Thanks Sir, but I haven't missed a day of work unless I was in the hospital. I don't want to start now. I'll just bring a pillow with me." Mulder managed a weak smile.

Skinner nodded. He shrugged into his coat and placed his hand inside his pocket.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I got you this," he said, handing a small bottle to Mulder.

Mulder took it and read the label. It read: ‘Aloe lotion for soothing irritated burning skin.’ Mulder smiled to himself.

"Thanks. I can really use this."

"I figured as much," Skinner said, walking toward the door. Just before he placed his hand on the knob, he turned back to Mulder. 

"Mulder, I just want you to be the best damned FBI agent you can be."

Skinner opened the door and left Mulder standing alone in his apartment. Mulder closed the door, then stood frozen for a few minutes, with all the moments of the past few hours running around in his head. It made him dizzy. He sighed deeply and looked at the bottle he was holding. He slid down his sweats below his butt and opened the bottle of lotion. After pouring a generous amount into his palm, then placed the bottle on his desk. He rubbed his hands together and applied the lotion to both cheeks. The lotion was cool and very soothing. He gently rubbed the lotion all over his sore flesh and couldn't help releasing a satisfying moan. When he was done, Mulder closed the bottle-- kicked off his sweats-- so they wouldn't wipe off the lotion, then crawled onto the couch settling down on his stomach. He grabbed the TV remote and switched on the TV....stopping on some old Sci-Fi movie. He tried to concentrate on the movie, but he kept thinking about the evenings events.

 

What a price I pay for trying to find the truth.

 

The End


End file.
